The present invention relates to a quick coupling for the connection of pressure media feeds in a hydraulic system. Such quick-couplings are in particular used in the connection of pressure media feeds to hydraulically operated construction machinery, e.g. to connect an implement of the construction machine to the pressure supply fast and easily.
Quick couplings are known for the connection of pressure media feeds which comprise a base plate and a support plate on which the pressure media feeds to be connected in each case are arranged. Clamping levers are pivotally supported around coaxial pivot bearing spigots on the base plate of such a known quick coupling, whereas clamping spigots are arranged parallel to the pivot bearing spigots on the support plate. The clamping lever has curved engagement slots with which it engages over the clamping spigots projecting beyond the support plate to close the coupling.
To close the quick coupling, the support plate is now arranged opposite the base plate and is pulled toward the base plate by rotating the clamping lever.
A disadvantage of this construction lies in the fact that the curved engagement slots generate a force component transversely to the coupling direction in the coupling procedure and that additional lateral forces can arise in that the couplings are not arranged pair-wise at both sides of the pivot axis of the clamping levers. Furthermore, on the coupling, the support plate which is very heavy at large nominal widths, must be held with the one hand, while the clamping lever is actuated with the other hand. A further disadvantage of the known construction lies in the fact that, with large nominal widths, the very large forces have to be transmitted via the collet chucks and the latter have to be given a relatively large dimension for this reason. This circumstance requires very wide engagement slots which are then reflected in the supporting cross-section and in the diameter of the clamping levers, which increases the weight and the size of the construction.